1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displays and trophies and, more particularly, is concerned with a sports card display stand for storing, displaying and protecting special and rare cards and photos, especially cards and photos of individuals participating in sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for persons to display a wide variety of articles in their homes and offices. With regard to young people participating in sports, typically parents will display photographs of their children while engaged in sports or just wearing the particular sports uniform and maybe holding the bat, ball, glove or club of the particular sport. Additionally, many sports-minded children and adults purchase, collect and trade small cards bearing photos of sports figures. The most favorite or valuable ones may be chosen for display.
Displays and trophies of a wide variety of designs and constructions are known in the prior patent art for displaying cards and photos. Representative examples are the devices disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Barbieri (2,504,375), Nelson (2,541,600), Timmins (2,968,109), Gossard (3,624,939), Vix (4,019,269), Seeger (4,530,863), Wagner (4,944,968) and Hager (4,979,619), and in prior art U.S. design Pat. Nos. issued to Wasilevich (158,699), Phillips (233,500), Farley (237,933), Long (314,162) and Masterson (317,530).
While these devices may function in accordance with the intentions of their designers and serve the limited purposes for which they were designed, none is perceived by the inventor herein as providing the degree of functionality and ornamentality that is required for a device to be readily acceptable to persons wanting to display their favorite sports cards and photos. As a result, a need still exists for improvements in displays and trophies for these purposes.